Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is a new movie. Summery When Sunset steals Twilight's crown and Cody follows her, it's up to Ryan, Meg Griffin, Jessica, Thomas, Crash, Matau, Twilight and Spike to go after the two and retrieve it. In order to get it back from Sunset, Ryan and his friends befriend five human representations of Twilight's friends. Along with Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry, Cody's friend and humans resembling their friends. Plot Prologue: The Princess Summit The film starts in the night sky over the Crystal Empire. The screen then change to the Autobot base and Ryan receives a letter about his friend Twilight having her first royal princess summit. Crash asks Ryan if he's a Prime-prince. Ryan says yes and informs Matau that like Twilight he's "self-conscious about the crown wearing". Meg Griffin says to Ryan that she's coming with Ryan to the Crystal Empire. When Ryan gathers his friends, they go to a portal to the Crystal Empire in Equestria and the Mane 6 show up. They head to the castle and both Ryan and Twilight are "nervicited" as the two groups head in. Once inside, Twilight bumps into Flash Sentry, a male pegasus royal guard and Ryan bumps into Ratchet and Clank from the game series with their names. Flash introduces Twilight and Ryan as "Their majestys, Prince Ryan F-Freeman and Princess Twilight Sparkle". Clank informs Flash that Ryan is a "Prime and a prince". Flash says that he knew that. Celestia says to Ryan that the discussing can wait until tomorrow because she's seen how tired he and his friends look from their journey and sends them to bed. That night, Ryan watches Twilight put on her crown and says that she will be a good leader if she just believes in herself. Ryan tells Twilight that he has the same thing and tries to tuck his wings in but as he tries to fall asleep, his wing pops out and Twilight told him that the same thing happened to her but Spike said to relax and take a deep breath. Ryan does it and eventually tucks his wings in but just when he thinks he's had a third time lucky, his wings spring back up again. Ryan sighs and says annoyingly "This is so annoying". The Element of Magic Stolen! That night, while Cody is keeping watch in one of the castle corridors, he sees a pony wearing a cloak trotting quietly through the corridor and secretly follows it. Cody asks the cloaked pony what is she doing but she doesn't reply and continues on her way. He follows her and finds out that she's taking Twilight's crown and is attempting to make off with it when she trips over Spike's tail then Cody gasps as Ryan wakes up and hears Cody chasing the unicorn out of the room. Ryan follows Cody and the unicorn to a room where the mirror that leads to the pony and Cody jumping into it to follow Twilight's crown. The next morning, Celestia tells the story of Cody's friend Sunset Shimmer who abandoned her studies after she turned cruel and dishonest when she didn't get what she wanted as quickly as she liked. Going through the mirror The Princeses lead Ryan and the gang to the mirror where Cody follow Sunset to Canterlot High School (RaCaoMLPEG) Meeting Human Fluttershy/Diesel confronts Sunset Cody's conversation Trivia *Coco Bandicoot and the 12th Doctor will be good guest stars in this film. *Dr. Neo Cortex, Ryvine Sparkle, Dr. N-Gin, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Megatron, Snips and Snails will work for Sunset Shimmer and Cody Fairbrother. *The excitement continues in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. * * * Scenes *Prologue: The Princess Summit *The Element of Magic Stolen! *Going through the mirror *Canterlot High School (RaCaoMLPEG) *Meeting Human Fluttershy/Diesel confronts Sunset */ *Meeting Matau's bandmates/ *Cody's conversation * *Mending friendship (RaCAoMLPEG) *Ryan finds Cody/ *Rallying the students (RaCaoMLPEG) *Time to Come Together (RaCaoMLPEG) *The night of the Fall Formal (RaCaoMLPEG) *Showdown in the courtyard (RaCaoMLPEG) *Aftermath (RACAOMLPEG) *Epilogue: Return to Equestria Songs * *This Strange World *In Summer *Party Tonight *Everything is Awesome *Helping Twilight win the Crown *Time to Come Together *This is Our Big Night Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan